Nintendo Girls in College, an F lemon
by jonporn
Summary: Girls from Nintendo(mostly Smash Bros.) are in College, an F lemon. Mostly follows Zelda but other stuff will happen, I'll try to do a chapter every day or two, writing this so far has been a lot of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda was walking back to her dorm room after hanging out with Rosalina for awhile. It was very late and Zelda had a hard time seeing where she was going. Eventually she made it back to her dorm room, her roommate Peach was already home because the door was unlocked. Zelda entered the dorm and sat down on the couch, exhausted. She heard a faint tapping coming from across the house. Zelda, puzzled, went to investigate and found out that it was coming from Peach's room.

The door was open but Zelda couldn't see inside, she leaned in and peeked inside the room. Zelda was shocked, she saw Peach facing away from the door, naked, moving her hand back and forth over her lap. Peach was moaning as the patting continued. Peach threw her head back with her eyes shut and mouth open moaning as her hand quickened. Peach let out a grunt and a moan as a white liquid propelled from her crotch, covering the bed.

Peach lied down on the bed naked, and went to sleep. Zelda left and went to her room confused and shocked. Zelda took off her shirt, bra, and jeans and lied down in her bed. The more Zelda thought about what she saw the more she was turned on by seeing her roommate masturbating. Zelda reached down into her tight blue panties. She took off her panties and got out from under the blanket, Zelda felt a cold breeze on her crotch and enjoyed the feeling.

Zelda reached down between her legs, she grabbed her 4 inch soft penis in her hand. Zelda squeezed her penis as it grew in length and hardness. Zelda let go of her length as she laid flat, face up naked on the bed. She admired her penis as it stood straight up at it's full 5 1/2 inches. Zelda spit in her hand and rubbed it on her penis head. She kept spitting on her cock until it was wet and slippery. "Now that I got that out of the way," Zelda thought to herself,"Time to get started." She grabbed her cock by the shaft and moved her hand bottom to top squeezing it as she went. With her other hand Zelda squeezed her nipple.

She sped up now moaning, she knew Peach wouldn't hear because she was a heavy sleeper. Enjoying the pleasure Zelda sped up even more. She was filling the room with moans as she fiercely stroked her cock.

Zelda felt her climax coming and cradled her balls, as her balls and cock pulsated she shot her cum all over her chest and face, some of it landing in her mouth. Zelda swallowed what landed in her mouth and wiped everything else off with a tissue.

Tired, Zelda got back underneath the blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

So I'm hoping to make this into a kind of series. Please leave a review so I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda woke up naked under her blanket. She realized she never threw away the tissues she used to clean up so they stuck to her while she was sleeping. Zelda pulled them off and threw them in the garbage can.

 _SMASH!_

"God damnit!" Peach exclaimed from the kitchen. Zelda quickly put on a night gown and ran into the kitchen. Zelda saw Peach in only her panties doing the dishes "Is everything ok?" Zelda asked.

"Girl, you worry too much," Peach replied ," I just dropped a plate."

Peach bent down to grab the pieces of the plate, her breasts hanging down and her pink panties tightening around her waist.

"When did you get home anyways?" Peach asked "I thought you were staying at Rosie's?"

"No, I came home pretty late at night though."

"Oh," Peach blushed hoping Zelda didn't find out what she did last night. Zelda noticed Peach's nipples getting hard.

"Is it cold in here?" Peach asked noticing Zelda's nipples through her green night gown.

"Yeah, it was pretty cold last night too." Peach nodded and turned around continuing to do the dishes. Zelda noticed how large Peach's ass had gotten, and even though Peach had always been open about her chest, flaunting it around the house Zelda noticed it turned her on. The image of Peach in her panties with no shirt on, even though a common almost daily sight for Zelda, it seemed so much sexier now.

Zelda noticed herself getting turned on, she looked down and saw a humungous bulge on her night gown, she rushed back to her room cursing herself for not wearing panties. "What if Peach saw you?!" Zelda thought to herself "I am so stupid!"

She put on her panties, bra, jeans, and tshirt, and went back into the kitchen. She made some cereal and noticed Peach again still doing the dishes, she checked to make sure she wasn't bulging and continued making her cereal. Zelda grabbed her breakfast and walked into the living room. Zelda sat on the couch and turned on the tv, she started eating and noticed a mirror on the wall that pointed directly at Peach. Zelda realized the mirror let her see Peach but Peach couldn't see her because the couch was in the way.

"Do you have any classes today?" Peach asked from the kitchen.

"No, you?" Zelda responded.

"Nope," Peach answered ,"Not for two days."

Zelda was looking at her roommate throughout the coversation. Admiring her supple breasts. Zelda thought about how many ways you could pull and squeeze Peach's breasts. She looked down and noticed she was hard again, bulging,not much but still noticable. Zelda felt the burning sensation of her penis pushing against her panties and jeans.

Zelda couldn't take it anymore she looked at Peach's tits through the mirror and imagined shoving her face in between them and motorboating her. She grabbed her cock through her pants and squeezed it, bathing in the pleasure, she held back her moans as she squeezed and pulled at her penis. Zelda was writhing on the couch, full of pleasure. She stared at her roommate and thought about her, fantasizing. Zelda squirmed on the couch pulling on her length. Zelda let out a soft gasp and continued holding back the moans. She finally felt her climax approaching. Zelda pulled on her cock one last time and felt the warm cum cover her leg and soak her pants. Zelda felt the sticky, warm, liquid cover her crotch, soaking her balls, penis, leg, and part of her stomach.

"I need more self control," Zelda thought, "I can't believe I've masturbated to my roommate...twice!" Zelda heard Peach walking toward her, Zelda put a pillow over her lap to cover the cum.

"Here," Peach said, bending down to place a cup of tea on the table, her soft breasts hanging from her chest as she did so ,"I just made some tea."

"Thanks," Zelda replied, feeling another hard on approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda drank the tea and went to her room. She took off her jeans and panties to clean them, only to see her cock hard again. Zelda's head was fuzzy from being aroused. She couldn't believe she was turned on by her roommate. Zelda realized her boner wasn't going away and she realized she needed to masturbate. Zelda cupped her balls and spit on her penis.

She grabbed her cock and rocked her hand back and forth, Zelda sat down and continued her pleasure. She whimpered out her moans, afraid Peach might hear. Zelda quickened her pace, stroking herself.

Zelda heard a knock on the door. "Hey, girl?" Peach called out.

"Uh.. one second!" Zelda replied nervously. She grabbed a towel to cover her lower body, Zelda opened the door.

"Um, I just wanted to ask you about..." Peach stopped, confused because Zelda wasn't covering her chest.

"Mm, girl you should take off your top more often," Peach purred, "wait a second... you were masturbating in here?"

"What?!" Zelda said shocked.

"You know, petting the cat, rubbing off?" Peach giggled," Ok, I'll leave you to it girl."

"No, wait!" Zelda lunged toward the door to try to open it and defend herself, but her hand slipped and the towel fell, leaving Zelda naked in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh," Peach said shocked.

"Please, don't tell anyone," Zelda pleaded.

Peach stopped in the door way before jumping at zelda, locking lips, the two made out until they fell on the bed, Peach on top. Peach licked Zelda's lips, tracking saliva all over her face. Zelda got hard again, her penis sticking up between Peach's legs. Peach noticed and tightened her legs around Zelda's cock, Peach let Zelda fuck her smooth thighs. Peach sucked on Zelda's lower lip, their saliva trading between eachother's mouths. Peach stopped Zelda and they locked lips again, this time their mouths open. The two breathed eachother's air.

The room became quiet except for the _pat-pat-pat_ of Zelda fucking Peach's thick thighs. Peach and Zelda made eye contact as they savored eachother's air. Peach noticed the look of bliss on Zelda's face and enjoyed it, she wanted Zelda to be happy. Zelda's moans got louder and louder as she shared breaths with Peach. Peach felt Zelda's cock throb and she tightened her legs around it as tight as she could. This sent a wave of pleasure through Zelda as she shot her cum all over Peach's ass and back.

"Mmmm, did you like it?" Peach asked.

Zelda could only nod, she felt white noise in her head from the orgasm. Peach gave Zelda one long, drawn out kiss and said "I'm going to bed, but it was fun. We should do it again sometime." Peach winked and walked out the door. Zelda savored the taste of Peach's lips as she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda slowly awoke in the middle of the night, a friction like feeling in her penis. As Zelda slowly opened her eyes she saw Peach. Peach was bent over, her tits around Zelda's cock. The sight of it made Zelda cum. Zelda's sloppy, white cum covered Peach's face. Peach giggled as she took some of it on her finger, Peach licked it off her finger, swallowing it.

"Mmmm," Peach purred ,"Tasty." Zelda was panting, covered in sweat. Peach moved up and sat on top of Zelda's flaccid cock, Peach rocked back and forth letting Zelda's cock slip between her asscheeks. Zelda noticed Peach's yellow thong and got hard againn, she also noticed a strange lump under the thong, but was too tired to question it or remember. Peach felt Zelda's hardness against her ass and smiled.

"Damn, girl," Peach purred ,"You never get enough do you?" Peach got back at Zelda's feet and sat down, she leaned forward and put Zelda's cock between her big breasts. Peach grabbed her boobs and rubbed them up Zelda's cock twice before Zelda shot her load again, covering Peach and her breasts. Peach sat on top of Zelda's stomach, she placed her breasts on top of Zelda's face.

Zelda lapped her cum off of Peach's boobs, making Peach more horny. Zelda swallowed all of her cum.

"Girl, you are just too much," Peach giggled, her nipples getting harder at the sight. Zelda got to work, puckering her lips as she sucked on Peach's nipples. Zelda licked, sucked, and lightly nibbled on them. Peach moaned with pleasure. Zelda continued to suck on Peach's small, pink nipples. Zelda stuck her face between Peach's tits, feeling Peach's sweat and some of her cum on her face. Zelda motorboated her roommates tits, enjoying the feeling of them slapping against her face each time she turned her head.

"You know you gotta breath, right?" Peach playfully asked, Zelda was panting and extremely light headed when Peach removed her tits from Zelda's face. Peach turned around and noticed Zelda was hard again.

She got back into position by Zelda's feet and placed her hand around the base of Zelda's cock. Peach put her lips around Zelda's penis head and made eye contact with playful eyes. Zelda tried not to cum too early this time. As Peach moved her mouth up and down Zelda's head she jacked off Zelda's shaft. The sight of Peach jacking her off and giving her a blowjob made Zelda see stars. Peach moved her hand as fast as she could. Her wrist began to hurt so she switched to the other hand.

"Oh yes!" Zelda begged. Peach noticed Zelda's change in panting and removed her cock from her mouth. Peach opened her mouth with her tongue out, touching her roommate's penis head. Peach continued the handjob until she felt Zelda's length start to throb. Peach opened her mouth wider as Zelda emptied inside of it. Peach caught all of it in her mouth, she made eye contact with Zelda and opened her mouth to show the pool of thick, sticky, white cum in her mouth.

Peach gurgled Zelda's cum in her mouth for a few seconds until swallowing it all.

"Ahhh," Peach moaned, opening her mouth to show she swallowed it all. The two were panting heavily and the smell of the soap they use to shower mixed with the smell of their sweat filled the room. The two looked eachother in the eyes for a few minutes with blissful looks on their face, panting.

"I have classes tomorrow," Zelda said in between pants ,"So I have to get to sleep, but it was fun." Zelda winked.

"I knew you'd have fun girl," Peach giggled ," I have to go wash all of your spunk off my face though." The two laughed and shared another long kiss.

* * *

Zelda is going to class in the next one, so there will be new characters, not just Peach and Zelda


End file.
